Yours to torment
by XxA27xX
Summary: Seis meses antes da escolha do Lord Eddark Stark para a Mão do Rei, Lady Anabeth Raiseland foi prometida para Robb Stark. Quando Theon reivindica Winterfell, ele também reivindica Annabeth Raiseland. Um história que vai englobar vários personagens, romântica e cheia de reviravoltas concentradas pelo dever, honra e família.
1. Introdução

_ Lady Raiseland! _ Catelyn Stark foi ao seu encontro com um sorriso no rosto.

Anabeth tinha 14 anos quando foi prometida a Robb Stark, futuro Lorde de Winterfell. Agora, com 16 anos e no auge de sua beleza e fertilidade, Anabeth ia de encontro a Lady Stark, com as coxas doídas da cavalgada. Ela se curvou para cumprimentar.

_ Minha senhora, é um prazer finalmente estar aqui. Pelo o que vejo, Winterfell é linda. _ ela sorriu calorosamente.

_ Não tanto quanto você. _ Robb apareceu. Lindo, forte e alto, com o seu manto cinza arrastando na neve.

_ Lorde Robb Stark _ ela abaixou o olhar e sorriu, com as bochechas coradas.

Robb sabia que a guerra estava próxima. O inverno estava chegando e agora teria mais uma vida inocente em suas mãos. Ela era encantadora. Com cabelos compridos e lisos que iam até o inicio do quadril, do tom da terra. Seus olhos verdes varriam seu rosto em busca de expressões. Anabeth era linda aos olhos e seria ainda mais bem vista pelo povo daquelas terras geladas que se agarravam a qualquer sinal de esperança em tempos difíceis como esses.

A trazida da noiva do Rei do Norte dava as pessoas a esperança que seu Jovem Lobo voltaria vitorioso da guerra, com ouros e prestígios, fazendo de Winterfell o centro de Westeros.

E antes que pudesse conhecer melhor o futuro marido, Robb e Catelyn Stark partiram com seus homens para a guerra e ela ficou para trás com duas crianças e um reino para supervisar. Anabeth estava devastada. Perdida. Como poderia cuidar de todas as responsabilidades quando ela mesma sabia tão pouco?

Rickon foi o primeiro dos meninos a se apegar a ela. Com a ausência da mãe, o menino de agora cinco anos precisava de uma presença feminina para cantar canções sobre cavalheiros e lhe contar histórias antes de dormir. Bran, com Hodor, Osha e Verão sempre ao seu encalço, foi o mais difícil de agradar. Desconfiado e com saudades das pernas, ele custou a confiar na bela estranha que aparecerá um dia desses para casar com o irmão mais velho.

Com o passar dos dias, aqueles garotos viraram sua alegria. O que tinha de mais próximo de uma família nos dias e noites geladas. E tirando o fato do medo sempre estar na soleira da porta, Lady Anabeth estava feliz.


	2. Capítulo 1: Strong as iron, cold as ice

No grande salão de Winterfell, Theon Greyjoy forçada palavras da boca de Bran, dando-o o direito das terras da família Stark e o seu lar.

Ana o odiava.

O odiava por ter traído Robb e por colocar duas crianças em um tipo de situação que muitos homens jamais desejariam. Enquanto Rickon chorava agarrado a sua perna, Bran estava nas costas de Hodor, ouvindo atentamente as palavras de Greyjoy, repetindo suas palavras, dando Winterfell à um traidor.

_ Por favor, Lorde Greyjoy! Deixe Bran, ele é apenas uma criança! _ Lady Anabeth pediu, juntando as mãos como em uma prece.

_ É príncipe Greyjoy _ Theon se aproximou e deu um tapa em seu rosto. Sua bochecha ardeu com o contato. _ E você, Senhora Anabeth, vai ser escoltada de volta aos seu aposento junto com Rickon. E para o seu próprio bem, faça ele calar a boca. Ou eu irei.

Anabeth não ousou olhar para Theon, em vez disso, ela olhou para a criança com o rosto avermelhado, grudado em sua perna. Ela queria gritar, estapear e socar aquela cara ridícula, queria mata-lo se fosse possível.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, Rickon reclamou que sua cabeça doía.

_ Deve ser por que chorou demais, querido. Deite e descanse que logo passa. _ ela forçou um sorriso.

_ Por que Theon foi malvado com você? _ o pequeno Stark perguntou com toda sua inocência.

_ Eu não sei. Talvez ele sempre tenha sido malvado. Agora, trate de descansar.

Ela colocou a criança confortavelmente em baixo dos cobertores e cantarolou algumas canções até que a respiração tranquila de Rickon fosse a única coisa que se ouvia no quarto. Mas o silêncio era ruim para seus pensamentos. Ela só conseguia pensar em Bran sozinho com Theon e sua corja e Robb na guerra.

E como estava sozinha. Como se sentia sozinha.

O silêncio foi trocado por passos que se aproximavam de seu quarto, rapidamente ela se colocou ao lado da criança, tentando protege-lo.

_ Senhora Anabeth _ Osha apareceu na porta, olhando para o chão. _ Príncipe Greyjoy quer a senhora no grande salão.

As palavras trancaram sua garganta.

_ Osha, o que ele fez com Bran? _ ela perguntou apressada.

_ Winterfell pertence aos Greyjoy agora, minha senhora. Eu vou escolta-la.

_ E Rickon? _ ambas olharam para a cama onde o menino dormia.

_ Algumas empregadas ficarão com ele, minha senhora.

Anabeth assentiu e foi até onde foi chamada, com as mãos tremendo de frio e de medo. Quando ela entrou no cômodo, Theon tinha um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

_ Minha senhora! Bom ver que minha correção não afetou em nada a sua beleza! _ seu sorriso agora era mais forte. _ Sente-se, nós estávamos falando de você agorinha mesmo.

Ela se sentou na fria cadeira que alguém puxou para ela. Anabeth tinha certeza que a matariam ali e agora.

_ Falando sobre mim, meu príncipe? _ ela soou mais agressiva do que tinha esperado. _ Eu não mereço essa honra.

_ Minha lindeza. _ Theon tentou soar cavalheiro e educado, mas soava demasiadamente errado vindo dele. _ Eu e esses senhores estávamos pensando como Winterfell é sortudo por ter uma princesa tão bela e amável para um príncipe tão burro como Robb. Burro! Ele a deixou aqui. Sozinha... Então já que agora tudo isso aqui é meu, eu estava pensando... O que eu devo fazer com você agora que Robb perdeu seu castelo e se casou com outra?

Ela levantou seu olhar, olhando para Theon desacreditada, com os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas.

_ Me perdoe, meu príncipe.. Robb é meu prometido.

_ Mas você é tão burra! _ Theon deu uma risada. _ Seu queridinho noivo está provavelmente fodendo sua esposa neste momento.

_ Não pode ser. Eu vou ser sua esposa!

_ Está duvidando as minhas palavras? _ imediatamente ela abaixou seu olhar. _ Saiba que Catlyn não fez nada para impedir esse casamento, só para você saber já que está dando uma de mamãe pra cima dos filhos dela.

As lágrimas começaram a cair sem que ela percebesse.

_ Mas não se preocupe. Você estará com um homem de verdade logo logo. _ alguns de seus homens riram. _ Não, não é o que está pensando! _ ele se apressou a dizer entre risadas quando Anabeth o olhou assustada. _ Eu não vou me casar com você. Eu vou caçar Sansa e me casar com ela. _ Theon pegou uma maça, vermelha como sangue, e mordeu. _ Mas eu irei manter você sob a minha proteção e cuidados. E na minha cama.


	3. Capítulo 2: Alone in the world

Jon tinha acordado mais cedo do que queria, tinha se revirado na cama com febre a noite inteira. O ferimento em seu ombro demorava a sarar, o vinho quente e o pão embolorado não ajudavam tanto como gostaria. O leite de papoula deixava-o com a cabeça leve e Jon não se sentia apto a treinar com os rapazes mais novos hoje.

Decidiu vestir suas roupas quentes e ir para o pátio, ver as primeiras luzes do dia clarear a neve no chão. Seu hálito congelava no ar, e ele brincou com a fumaça de seu hálito enquanto não encontrava nada mais para fazer. Na distância, um corvo gritava.

Quando Samwell desceu ao pátio, avisando que Meistre Aemon gostaria de checar seu ombro, ambos subiram as escadas conversando sobre coisas comuns, sobre o café da manhã ou sobre como um dos rapazes tinha lutado com três homens ao mesmo tempo e vencerá.

_ Jon, como se sente nesta manhã? _ o velho Meistre perguntou enquanto se levantava da pesada cadeira.

_ Melhor. _ admitiu ele. _ A febre ainda me arde a noite.

_ Um pouco de vinho dos sonhos seria bom para deixar que seu corpo descanse. Deve melhorar em alguns dias, o corte foi fundo. Samwell, poderia buscar um prato com pão embolorado da cozinha, por favor?

_ M-mas Meistre Aemon, nós temos um pouco de pão em um desses vidros.

_ Precisamos de mais, meu bom garoto. Vá lá buscar.

Sam assentiu e saiu as pressas do quarto.

_ Jon, chegou um corvo hoje na alvorada. _ o Meistre entregou o papel com as mãos trêmulas. _ Desculpe, garoto. Mas Winterfell foi tomada por Theon Greyjoy, seus irmãos e a prometida de Robb Stark são reféns dos homens de Pyke.

Jon não conseguia acreditar. Ele estava certo que Robb seria rei. Robb era bom com a espada, era esperto, ele nunca perderia Winterfell para Theon.

_ Meistre... Por que está me entregando isso? Sabe que sou um irmão juramentado da Patrulha da Noite. Deixei meu nome e família para trás. Não há nada que eu possa fazer, eu...

_ Os Starks sempre estiveram certos. O inverno está chegando. Ele sempre chega. _ o velho Meistre segurou sua mão. _ Você terá que tomar decisões difíceis, Jon. Esteja preparado.

_ O que você faria no meu lugar? _ Jon perguntou enquanto respirava fundo.

_ Um Targaryen sozinho no mundo precisa de minha sabedoria para restaurar algum senso nesse reino. Mas estou muito velho e cansado para ajuda-la. E como eu me arrependo, Jon. Como me arrependo...


End file.
